objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Battle
The Ultimate Battle, also known as TUB, is an object show crossover. Contestants Remaining Marble.png 201px-Firey Idle.png Crayon Pose.png Battle For Dream Island-Match.png 6) Flower.png Yellow Face.png Eliminated 31. Pearly.png|7th Place 201px-Leafy Idle.png|8th Place BFMT Golf Ball.png|9th Place 150px-Lightbulb 2014.png|10th Place Pencil.png|11th Place MePhone.png|12th Place Soap.png|13th Place ACWAGT Test Tube Pose.png|14th Place 201px-Pen Idle.png|15th Place ACWAGT Coiny Pose.png|16th Place Boxing Glove-0.png|17th Place 34. Cloudy.png|18th Place REVENGE-WHEN-I-COME-BACK Donut.png|19th Place Week 1 Day 1 MePhone: This is ridiculous! I'm a host! Not a contestant! Announcer: Whatever. Anyways, welcome to TUB. Soap: A TUB? Where's the tub? It certainly must need cleaning! Donut: No, not tub. I think TUB is the initials for a show. Match: Omg, like, another show? Pence-Pence, like, are you ready? Pencil: Yeah. But I don't recognize some people. Crayon: Omg, like, who are you? I'm Crayon. Match: I'm Match, and this is like, Pence-Pence. Well, actually her name is like, Pencil, but I call her like, Pence-Pence. Crayon: Like, wanna form a girls alliance? Match: Like, sure! Pencil: Okay? Flower: Can I join? Match: Um, like, maybe. Crayon can decide since she's the team leader. Crayon: She can like, join. Golf Ball: Stop talking, girl! Crayon: I'm Crayon, not girl. Anyway, wanna join our girls alliance? Golf Ball: Um, sure. Firey: Hm... Leafy: Hi, Firey! Firey: AH! Who are you?! Leafy: You still don't remember me? ...Well, can w-we at least be friends? Firey: No. Leafy: *sob* Firey: Fine. Leafy: Yay! I hope you remember me soon enough. Announcer: EVERYONE SHUT UP. Anyway, welcome to The Ultimate Battle. AKA TUB. Soap: Ohh...But at least I can clean you! Lightbulb: Gurl, he's electronic. Soap: Hmph! Announcer: There are 18 contestants, 10 girls, 8 boys. So those are the teams. You guys will do challenges and blablablabla you get it. Donut: But the teams are uneven! We need one person to switch! Match: Like, not me! Announcer: I. Don't. CARE! Now the challenge is...a long race. If you die, you're out, and your team will have a small penalty for each dead person. GO! Match: Girls alliance! We've got to go fast! And that's how it began. Day 2 Golf Ball: G-girls! I don't think I can make it! Crayon: OMG, like, Golf Ball, we have to keep going! Match: Crayon, Golf Ball is about to die. We can't let that happen! Plus, look at the scoreboard! We're far ahead of everyone. Golf Ball: Th-thanks. Announcer: Welcome to the rest center. Would you like to rest here? Warning, every time you rest, your survival chance decreases. Golf Ball: I'll take my chances. Announcer: Alright. But don't worry, there's only about a 7% chance that you will die. *At the Boys Team* Announcer: Welcome to the rest center. Would you like to rest here? Warning, every time you rest, your survival chance decreases. Marble: Alright. Pen: Fine. Donut: You losers! GET UP NOW! Announcer: It is their choice. But don't worry, there's only about a 7% chance that they will die. And a 4% chance for everyone else. Donut: We can't wait that long! Let's GO! Firey: But they're still-- Donut: I DON'T CARE! LEAVE THEM BEHIND! Firey: If we leave them behind, we have a higher chance of losing! Donut: SHUT UP YOU-- Announcer: Beep. Donut: WHAT THE-- Announcer: Beep. Donut: What are you doing? Announcer: Every time someone says a cuss word, I randomly have to say beep. Donut: WHY? Announcer: Cause I signed a contract. And I get more money this way. Donut: Whatever, you-- Announcer: Beep. CURRENT RANKINGS Days 3, 4, 5, and 6 Eventually, Cloudy would catch up to the girls alliance, with MePhone on top of him. MePhone: There are the girls! Cloudy: Let's get them! Crayon: Omg, like, they've caught up to us! Cloudy: Hehe, time to strike them with lightning! Crayon: Girls, hide! *Cloudy strikes Golf Ball* Golf Ball: Nooo! Crayon: Golf Ball! ...She's DEAD. CLOUDY! Flower: She'll be revived. But first, to kill a cloud! MePhone: Not so fast! *Flower accidently stabs MePhone* MePhone: Hnngh...noooo... Flower: Oops. Believe it or not I didn't mean to do that. Cloudy: MWAHAHA! I will win-- *Flower stabs Cloudy* Flower: Now THAT I meant to do. *Next Day* Soap: AGH! It's so dirty! *Dies of dirtiness* Pearly: ...Wow... *Next Day* Announcer: It seems all the members of the girls alliance except Golf Ball have made it to the finish line! *Next Day* Announcer: ATTENTION. By the end of the week, you must have made it to the finish line or you count as dead! Final Day of Week 1 - Day 7 Announcer: Now, it seems we have reached the deadline! THE RESULTS Announcer: So it seems that...Team Girls wins! Flower, Crayon, Match, Pencil, for finishing first you get immunity tokens! Now, vote for any of the contestant on Team Boys: Donut, Cloudy, MePhone, Boxing Glove, Firey, or Coiny! (Don't REALLY vote) Announcer: And all the contestants, including the winning team, you may vote for one of them too! Each contestant vote counts as 15 votes! Week 2 Day 1 Cake at Stake Announcer: Welcome to Cake at Stake. Anyway, let's display the viewer votes! *TV displays votes* Cloudy - 405 Donut - 633 MePhone - 389 Boxing Glove - 164 Pen - 184 Firey - 102 Coiny - 417 Marble - 190 Donut: WHAT?! Impossible! Announcer: Remember the contestant votes! 10 people voted and they all voted for Cloudy. Cloudy: NO! Announcer: And Cloudy has... DUN DUN DUN DUN Announcer: Only 555. Meaning Donut is eliminated with 633 votes! *Donut gets flung to the TLC, cussing* Announcer: Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Ugh, that was painful. Day 2 Announcer: Time for the next challenge. It is a rock paper scissors tournament. 16 of you will compete and 1 will be disqualified from the tournament. Soap and Golf Ball. Come up here. Golf Ball: What is it? Soap: What, dirty speakerbox? Announcer: For doing bad last challenge, the person who will not compete this time will be one of you. Golf Ball: What? That will make chaos take over the WORLD! Soap: *GASP* YOU!!!!! Announcer: We will do this in death order last time. Last time, in day 3, Golf Ball died. In day 4, Soap died. This means Golf Ball will not be competing this week. Golf Ball: Noooo! Soap: Yes! Announcer: We will hold the tournament in 5 days. Get ready. Flower: Why would we have to get ready? It's simple rock paper scissors. Announcer: Whatever. Day 7 Announcer: Today if you lose you die. Golf Ball: AH! Announcer: Golf Ball dies since she is not competing today. START! MePhone: CRAYON. YOU-- Announcer: Beep. MePhone: Shut the-- Announcer: Beep. MePhone: WHATEVER. DIE CRAYON! Crayon: Oh, I'm so sorry it happens to be the opposite. Soap: *GASP* YOU! Pearly: I'm sorry I'm sorry! Final Battle. Coiny: Yeah, you piece of-- Announcer: Beep. Crayon: Hmph. It's not like I die since I'm like, the last one to lose. Announcer: Correct. Anyway, the boys team wins. Every other week we have a contestant vote--no viewer votes, just contestant votes. So yeah, contestants vote off a girl. Week 3 Day 1 Cake at Stake Announcer: Let me read the votes. Anyone wanna use an immunity token? Flower, Crayon, Match, and Pencil: No not now. Announcer: Okay. Well only 1 person voted and that person was Cloudy. Cloudy: I voted for Flower since she stabbed me. Flower: What?! Announcer: But today will be an exception since there was only one voter. So Flower you are safe. Flower: Yay! Crayon *to alliance*: Omg, like, we've GOT to eliminate Cloudy, Girls alliance: Okay! Kill the cloudy! Day 2 Announcer: This week's challenge is...to survive. Crayon: What? Announcer: Yes, here is where survival rates come back. You guys are stuck in a room and what will happen is a mystery. MePhone: I'm low on battery, I need to charge. Announcer: Okay, charge over there. Coiny: Wait, no! *MePhone dies* Crayon: Omg, like, how could you not see that happening? That was a poisonous charger! *Coiny commits suicide* Crayon: Like, what was that for? Firey: Hah, he must have done it to be with MePhone. Match: What a pair. Crayon: Omg, like, I've got to text Melony. Marble: I thought you hated her! Crayon: What? No! She's my BFF! Marble: Then why do you treat her as a slave? Crayon: I do? Pearly: Yes, you do! Crayon: Does she hate me? Pearly and Marble: Yes! Crayon: *sob* Omg, like, I'm so sorry. I-I promise to be nicer! Marble: I'm so hungry... Announcer: There is chicken over there ready for you to eat. Pearly: Marble, no! Marble: I don't care if its poisonous, as long as I get fed! Pearly: But-- Marble: Whatever. *Marble dies* Pearly: No! *Pearly dies* Crayon: Once again another couple. Test Tube: According to my calculations we have to survive 5 more days. Crayon: Like, duh! I mean, um, I think we kn-know that. Lightbulb: Gurl, lighten up, like me! *Lightbulb burns out* Boxing Glove: Hi. Pencil: AH! *Throws Boxing Glove out, killing him* Announcer: That's enough for today. Day 3 Announcer: I'm going to spin a wheel, and the two people I land on will die. And those people are...Pen and Soap! Pen: Noooo... Soap: *GASP* YOU! Test Tube: I guess I'll just sit here. OW! *Test Tube dies* Match: Omg, she sat on spikes! Pencil: I'll sit on the floor. *Pencil gets cut in half* Match: Eek! Firey: Leafy...Leafy...who was she...? Leafy: Firey, watch out! *Firey gets extinguished* Leafy: Hold on, Firey! I'm dying with you! *Leafy stabs herself* Crayon: SO many couples these days. Announcer: Because of budget cuts, we can only continue this on Day 7. I'm sorry. Crayon: Well, we're happy! I mean, um, okay. Day 7 Announcer: Time to start! Golf Ball: Hm? AH! *Golf Ball falls into trap* Match: What the-- *Match falls into trap* Flower: Crayon! We have to kill the Cloudy! Crayon: Right! Cloudy: DIE YOU ALL! Flower: You first! *Flower stabs Cloudy* Announcer: And Flower wins for her team. You get a revenge token! And Crayon you survived too but you didn't kill him so you get a cake. Crayon: WHAT?! I mean--be nice, Crayon, be nice...Th-thanks. Announcer: So vote off anyone on boys team! Don't actually vote Week 4 Day 1 Cake at Stake Announcer: First safe is...Pen with 160 votes. *Pen receives cake* Pen: Wow, I'm...popular. Announcer: Next safe are...Marble with 194, Firey with 198, and MePhone with 306. So now it is down to the bottom 3. Boxing Glove. Coiny. Cloudy. One of you had 583 votes. Cloudy: Oh no I'm gonna be eliminated! Announcer: Don't worry, you are the one with 583 votes. Cloudy. Oh, phew! That means I have another day to kill the girls alliance! Announcer: ...and you are eliminated. Boxing Glove and Coiny had 401 and 569 votes respectively. Cloudy: WHAT THE-- Announcer: Beep. *Cloudy is flinged to the TLC* Day 2 Announcer: Since this is taking SO long, I guess this week will be a quadruple elimination, and a debuter will join the game. Let's see our possible debuters. Yellow Face: HI! Teardrop: ... David: Aw, seriously? Dora: Hola Tennis Ball: Can I join? Spongy: Nwooo I ffwana uwoin! Tennis Ball: What? Spongy: I sfwaid, I wanna join! Announcer: So yeah let the eliminations begin! The first challenge is to die. *Everyone except Crayon and Test Tube die* Announcer: You can vote for one of these two to be eliminated. Don't actually vote Day 3 Announcer: Crayon, Test Tube, one of you had 514 and the other had 510 so its close. But I'm sorry Crayon you gotta go. Crayon: Omg, like, no! I'm going to rejoin soon! Test Tube: Yay. Announcer: It's time for next challenge which is to not step on a trap. *Soap and Pen and Boxing Glove are all standing on traps* Announcer: So contestants vote one off. Day 4 Announcer: Okay so first vote Soap Soap: No! Announcer: Soap Soap Soap. Pen Pen Pen Pen. Boxing Glove Boxing Glove Boxing Glove Boxing Glove...Boxing Glove! Sorry you are eliminated. Boxing Glove: No! Announcer: Next challenge is to break this tie. Flower: I broke my tie. And I'll break everyone's tie except for Test Tube and Coiny. Firey: Yes! Coiny: WHY? Test Tube: Huh? Flower: Cause Coiny is annoying and Test Tube eliminated Crayon. Announcer: So contestants vote again but on day 7. Day 7 Announcer: So lemme read the votes. Coiny. Coiny: No! Announcer: Coiny Coiny Coiny Coiny Coiny Coiny Coiny Coiny Coiny Coiny Coiny Coiny Test Tube. Sorry Coiny you're eliminated with 13 votwa. Coiny: WHY? Announcer: So that marks the end of the quadruple elimination so yeah congrats you made it to the merge and vote for someone to debut (not really) and I lied vote for someone to rejoin (not really). Crayon: Let me like, rejoin! Coiny: No me! Boxing Glove: Whattabout me? Coiny: Nah. Cloudy: I wanna rejoin! Donut: Let me rejoin and I shall have my REVENGE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Week 5 Day 1 Announcer: Welcome. Cake at Stake (Debuter) Announcer: So we have collected all of our votes. Yellow Face: IF YOU LET ME WIN, YOU GET NON-SPLIP SHOES SO HA! SO BUY NOW! Announcer: David, you had 0 votes so you're out. David: Aw, seriously? Announcer: The rest had at least 500 votes...except Dora who had 461. Dora: BUT MY ISLAND! (Translated) Announcer: Spongy sorry you got 590 votes Spongy: Nwooo I ffwana uwoin! YELLOW FACE VS TENNIS BALL Tennis Ball - 614 Yellow Face - 629 Yellow Face: YAY! Announcer: Welcome to da show. Cake at Stake (Rejoiner) Crayon: Omg like I'm so scared. Announcer: Shut up. Crayon: Okay... Announcer: So first Donut had 0 votes so byebye. Donut: WHAT?! *Smashes Announcer* Donut: Mwahahahaha! I AM YOUR NEW HOST! TV: ...But someone still has to rej-- Donut: NONE OF THAT MATTERS NOW!!! I AM YOUR KING! ANYONE WHO DEFIES ME SHALL DIE LIKE HE DID! *All Eliminated Contestants are held hostage* Yellow Face: HI! Donut: DIE! *Yellow Face is held hostage* Announcer: Hey I'm back I got recovered. Donut: DIE! *Announcer is held hostage* Donut: Every day, one of them will DIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Match: So like is it time to prepare for Day 2? Donut: NO! EVERY EPISODE SHALL BE ONE DAY! UNLIKE THE STUPID ANNOUNCER! I have BAD rules, so STICK TO THEM! Pen: What's the challenge? Donut: You fool, it is to die once again! *Everyone dies except Pen Soap Test Tube Lightbulb* Donut: VOTE TWO OFF! Day 7 Cake at Stake Donut: First safe with 189 votes is Soap and 504 votes is Lightbulb. AND PEN IS ELIMINATED WITH 610 and Test Tube with 508. Week 6 Donut: Today is to DIE AGAIN-- *Announcer falls from the sky and crushes Donut* Announcer: I'm back. Anyway, there is no challenge today, but let's get on with the rejoining. Welcome all the eliminated contestants except Pen, Test Tube, and Donut. Guard: Yes, sir. Announcer: Now, the next one going to the TLC again is Coiny who got 148 votes and Cloudy who got 193 votes. Now it's down to Boxing Glove and Crayon. TV: Boxing Glove had 602 votes and Crayon had... Announcer: 627 votes and will rejoin. Crayon: Omg like, this is the best! Announcer: And Crayon you get to choose 5 people to be UFE. Tomorrow is a double elimination. Crayon: I like, choose Yellow Face, MePhone, Marble, Soap, and Firey. Week 7 Crayon: Like, I'm doing the Cake at Stake this time, so yeah Announcer go away. Announcer: ...Fine. Crayon: So like, first safe with like, 480 votes is like, Marble. And like, so is Firey with like, 491 votes so like, it's down to like, Yellow Face, MePhone, and Soap. Yellow Face: NO! Crayon: Yellow Face is safe with 560 and MePhone and Soap surprisingly tied with 630 votes each. Soap: *GASP* YOU! MePhone: What?! Hosts don't get eliminated! Crayon: Well, then, tell yourself that. Announcer: Anyway. The challenge is a talent show. So work in teams. TEAM 1 Yellow Face Lightbulb Marble TEAM 2 Pencil Match Crayon Flower TEAM 3 Golf Ball Firey Leafy Pearly Day 4 Announcer: I gave you enough days so first performance is tomorrow Day 5 Announcer: Today Team 2 will go perform *Team 2 sings a mashup of pop songs* Announcer: Okay I give you guys a 9 Puffball: 10 Ruby: 10 Announcer: That's 29 Day 6 Announcer: Today Team 1 will perform *Team 1 does a dance* Announcer: 6 Puffball: 0 that was awful Ruby: 9 Announcer: So that's a 15 Day 7 Announcer: Team 3 you're up *Team 3 does a magic show* Announcer: 5 that was so bad Puffball: 5 since you put *so* much effort inside Ruby: 5 cause I was asleep so i didn't know how well you did Announcer: That's also a 15. But anyway, I'm gonna be mean and push the scores aside and since there are so many girls instead all the girls are UFE and 3 girls will leave the show Girls: What?! :( Week 8 Day 1 Cake at Stake Announcer: So I collected the votes but I decided to let 100 judges decide so yeah first one safe was Crayon with 0 votes. Crayon: Like, like, like, like, like~ Announcer: Next is Pearly with 1 vote Pearly: Who voted for me?! Announcer: A judge. Named Retzyn. Anyway next is Leafy with 2 votes. Leafy: Yay. Announcer: Match. Flower. Golf Ball. Pencil. Lightbulb. Three of you are leaving today. And Match will not leave since she received 3. Match: Omg, I was SO scared! Announcer: Looks like at least two of the girls alliance is leaving. Anyway show the results TV! Flower - 22 Golf Ball - 24 Pencil - 24 Lightbulb - 24 Announcer: Flower is safe with 22 and everyone else is out with 24. Day 2 Announcer: So-- *Donut falls from the sky, creating a storm* Donut: Mwahahaha! TRY AND STOP ME! Announcer: Oh no... *Announcer gets sucked up, along with everyone except Crayon* Donut: MWAHAHAHA! Ha...ha...huh? Crayon?! Crayon: Omg like, I will so defeat you! Donut: Not if I defeat you! *In a Black Hole* Announcer: ... Flower: What's happening to us?! Announcer: We're slowly...fading away...we must find a way back! Match: Like, where's Crayon? All: ...*GASP* *Back at Goiky* Crayon: Hmph! Die die die die die! Donut: NO YOU! Crayon: HP - 120/250 Donut: HP - 630/1000 Crayon: What does this stone do? Donut: I-it's a HEALING STONE! NO! MINE!! *Crayon heals herself, raising her HP to 250, and lowering Donut's HP to 330* Donut: HIYAH! Crayon: Eek! Crayon - 220 Crayon: Oh, you little...I mean, be nice Crayon be nice... Donut: DIE! Crayon - 1 HP LEFT! *GASP* CLIFFHANGER Week 9 Donut: Hmph! YOU CAN'T WIN! HAHA! AND NOW I SHALL KILL ALL YOUR FRIENDS...INCLUDING EVERYONE FROM YOUR OLD SHOW! Crayon: Omg, like, it can't be...wait. DON'T. YOU. DARE. KILL. MY. FRIENDS. OR. MELONY!!! FOR MELONY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Donut: H-HUH?! Donut - 0 HP DEAD Donut: Hngh...AGH! ACK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crayon: Omg like yes! *Everyone is rescued* Announcer: Wow, that was amazing, Crayon you get immunity for today everyone else is UFE and two people will be eliminated. Crayon: Omg, do you NOT CARE THAT I JUST KILLED A SUPERVILLAIN?! I mean...um, ok... Flower: Wait a minute I use my Immunity Token! Match: So do I! Announcer: Okay then vote Yellow Face, Pearly, Marble, Leafy, or Firey! (actually vote) VOTING ENDED Week 10 Announcer: Hello, and welcome to the Ultimate Battle once again. So yeah we're gonna have a debuter soon. So start recommending characters. Anyway for Cake at Stake we got a lot of votes. Match: That's like, so not true. Announcer: Fine we got 3 votes. But anyway first one out had 2 votes and she is Leafy. Leafy: What no! Firey remember me Firey: Meh. Announcer: And the next one eliminated had 1 vote so yeah Pearly you had 1 vote so you're out. Pearly: No! Marble, win for me! Announcer: So next we have recommended characters and so yeah there were 5 of them but I thought one of them was boring so there are 4 left. They will have a challenge. It is to kill each other with swords. Shopping Bag: OMG this show is boring I quit. Announcer: K so she's out and can go back home. Shopping Bag: Yay! Kale: Mm...this tastes so good. Joystick: AH! A CANNIBAL! Oh wait--that cute Shopping Bag is glaring at me, I have to act strong and kill him-- *Kale stabs Joystick* Kale: Yes! Now I can win th-- *Blood drips off Kale* Kale: Wha...what just h-happened. Ball Pit: Yay I win! Announcer: Welcome to the game you get cake. Ball Pit: Yay! Announcer: And eliminate anyone you want. Ball Pit: How about that ugly face over there. Announcer: Okay so goodbye Yellow Face. Yellow Face: NO! Elimination Table Reasons Eliminated ''Donut with a record of 633 votes on Week 2'' - He was a disliked contestant and was a big bully to everyone. He even screamed at everyone to stop resting and told them they were slowpokes, and yet he was one of the people to FAIL their teams. Flower with 1 contestant vote on Week 3 - Only one person voted who was Cloudy who hated her, but Announcer kept in because he was disappointed in everyone for not voting. Cloudy with 583 votes on Week 4a - He was another disliked contestant who needed to go. Even though he ranked TOP last week, people still wanted to vote him off. Plus you could see that coming cause on week 2 he ranked LOW. Crayon with 514 votes on Week 4b - She wasn't exactly disliked, but Test Tube was more likeable than her so she was eliminated with a difference of 4 votes. Boxing Glove with 5 contestant votes on Week 4c - He was feared by everyone else and so he would eventually be eliminated, though he was really close as Soap and Pen had 4 votes. Coiny with 13 contestant votes on Week 4d - He was once again a contestant that everyone had to get rid of cause he's a meanie. Yellow Face with 629 debut votes on Week 5 - He was fairly liked and hilarious. Pen with 610 votes on Week 5 - He was UFE a lot, plus last time he placed LOW. Test Tube with 508 votes on Week 5 - She was also UFE a lot. Plus her science was annoying. Crayon with 627 rejoin votes on Week 6 - It was a close voting between Test Tube and Crayon last time, plus she's a really nice contestant sometimes at least in this fanfic. Soap with 630 votes on Week 7 - She wasn't doing much. MePhone with 630 votes on Week 7 - He was kind of jerk-like. Pencil with 24 judge votes on Week 8 - She and her alliance were considered as a threat. Lightbulb with 24 judge votes on Week 8 - She wasn't doing anything on the show. Golf Ball with 24 judge votes on Week 8 - She and her alliance were considered as a threat. Leafy with 2 votes on Week 10 - She stole dream island. Pearly with 1 vote on Week 10 - Retzyn hated her and so he voted for her making her eliminated. (Real) Recommended Characters Top 4 will be up for voting when the time comes! * Shopping Bag (Retzyn) 1st Place, Rating: 91%, Personality: A serious varsity girl * Ball Pit (Jamie2676) 2nd Place, Rating 89%, Personality: Smart and sarcastic, doesn't like to annoy people cause he scared they'd get angry at him * Kale (Retzyn) 2nd Place, Rating: 89%, Personality: Cannibal like Fries but is more "reasonable" * Joystick (Jamie2676) 4th Place, Rating 61%, Personality: Naive but brave, fan of videogames, thinks he's weak, falls in love with a lot of girls * Eyeball (Lancemoon) 5th Place. Rating: 58%, Personality: Active boy who creeps people out especially Match Category:Fan Fiction Pages